Sun Vulcan
Sun Vulcan are a Super Sentai team that initally composed of an air force officer, a navy officer, and a army officer. It was formed by the Guardians of World Peace to fight the Machine Empire Black Magma. History The threat of the Machine Empire Black Magma causes the EPDS (Earth Peace Defense Squad) to decide to establish the Solar Squadron at a summit. From the EPDS's air force, navy, and rangers, Commander Arashiyama assembles three specialists to become Sun Vulcan. Harsh training begins. Learning of this, Black Magma attacks the EPDS base, but the Sun Vulcan debuts in time to save it. Hell Saturn prays to the Black Solar God and is rewarded with a revived Queen Hedrian, now a cyborg with a mechanical heart and a metallic afro. But plot after plot of Black Magma, even with Hedrian's aid, fails. Following the death of 01, Amazon Killer, a Vader, arrives from space, destroying the Sun Vulcan Base. A new Vulcan Base is built. The original Vul-Eagle, Ryuusuke Oowashi, is replaced by a friend and master of the sword, Takayuki Hiba (who first appeared on episode 23). The team successfully defends the psychic descendant of the Denzi, the nun Himiko, from Black Magma. Shortly after this, Inazuma Ginga shows up. Sun Vulcan devises the New Vulcan Ball, but their attacks are no use against Inazuma Ginga until he becomes the gigantic Inazuma Monger. Finally, the trio and their commander go to the North Pole to rescue Arashiyama Misa, and succeed not only in doing so (despite a fake Misa to confuse them), but also in defeating the Omnipotent God, the true leader of Black Magma, by feigning surrender and striking when it lowers its guard. Crossover Appearances Turboranger Sun Vulcan joined up with Battle Fever, Denzimen, Goggle V, Dynamen, Biomen, Changemen, Flashmen, Maskmen, and the Livemen, to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Counting on You! Turboranger Gokaiger Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai, including Sun Vulcan, were needed to oppose them. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear The greater power of Sun Vulcan was initially taken by Basco ta Jolokia, but was granted to the Gokaigers by Takayuki after Basco's death. Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe After the Gokaigers finally defeated Zangyack, they returned the Ranger Keys before they left Earth to find the second Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Takayuki saluted the Gokaigers as he received his Ranger Key. The rest of his team presumably got their powers as well. Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates Super Hero Taisen Sun Vulcan, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. They were presumably sent to the dimensional riftIcon-crosswiki, under the pretense of being defeated, by Kamen Rider Decade while he was apparently hunting the Sentai teams. When his and Captain Marvelous' ruse was revealed, Sun Vulcan appeared with the other Super Sentai through the dimensional wallIcon-crosswiki, they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki against the alliance of Dai-ShockerIcon-crosswiki and Dai-Zangyack. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Sun Vulcan Heroes Sun Vulcan= Vul-red.png|'VulEagle' Ryuusuke Oowashi Takayuki Hiba Vul-blue.png|'VulShark' Kin'ya Samejima Vul-yellow.png|'VulPanther' Asao Hyou |-| Wannabe= White Rose Mask.png|'White Rose Mask' Misa Arashiyama Gallery 05A.jpg Solar V.jpg Sun04.JPG Sun06.JPG EG9nZHBnMTI= o sun-vulcan-01-leg-portugus.jpg Hnj6khnpnvl1phjboics.png Sun Vulcan Salute.jpg 0001522093.jpeg sun_vulcan_symbol___r_by_alpha_vector-d4tbgdh.png Tumblr osd3t2xxOC1txynxco1 1280.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teams Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Selfless